Jim Jackson
James Arthur (Jim or Jimmy) Jackson (born October 14 1970 in Toledo, Ohio) is an American professional Basketball player in the National Basketball Association, most recently for the Los Angeles Lakers. Over his 14 NBA seasons, Jackson has been on the active roster of 12 different teams. High school and college career Jackson, is a 6'6" (198 cm), 220 pound (100 kg) shooting guard. Jackson starred at Macomber High School (Toledo, Ohio) in Toledo, Ohio. The former McDonald's All American led Macomber to the State Championship game. Jackson was recruited by the Ohio Ohio. The gifted swingman instantly contributed, starting as a freshman for the 1989-1990 season, Jackson averaged 16.1 points and 5.5 rebounds per game while shooting 49.9% from the field. He played two more seasons through 1991-1992, earning consensus First Team All American honors in 1991 and 1992 UPI College basketball, and the UPI player of the year in 1992. Jackson's number (22) was retired at Ohio State in 2001. NBA career Dallas Mavericks Jackson elected to forgo his final year of eligibility and was drafted by the Dallas Mavericks with the fourth overall pick of the 1992 NBA Draft after his junior season at OSU. With the Mavericks, Jackson played sparingly in his rookie season (largely due to a contract dispute with the team), appearing in only 28 games. He started in all 82 games the following season, averaging 19.2 points, 4.8 rebounds, and 4.6 assists in 37.4 minutes per game. With the drafting of Jamal Mashburn and Jason Kidd in the following two seasons, Mavericks fans affectionately referred to the trio as the "Three J's". Jackson appeared to be on his way to NBA stardom in 1994-95 when an Ankle injury short-circuited his third professional season after 51 games. He was averaging 25.7 points, the fifth-best mark in the league, and 5.1 rebounds when he went down. Jackson came back to average 19.6 points in 1995-96. However, controversy surrounded the Mavericks as a rift between Jason Kidd and Jackson emerged. Unsubstantiated rumors point to a love triangle between Kidd, Jackson, and singer Toni Braxton. In the middle of the 1996-1997 season, Jackson was traded to the New Jersey Nets along with Sam Cassell, Eric Montross, George McCloud, and Chris Gatling for Shawn Bradley, Ed O'Bannon, Robert Pack, and Khalid Reeves. New Jersey Nets Jackson played and started in only 31 games with the Nets to finish the 1996-1997 season averaging 16.5 points and 5.9 rebounds per game with them. The following off-season, the Nets coveted highly-touted forward Keith Van Horn out of Utah. In a bidding war with the Chicago Bulls among other teams, they traded Jackson along with Eric Montross and their two first round picks Tim Thomas and Anthony Parker to the Philadelphia 76ers for Michael Cage, Don MacLean (basketball), Lucious Harris, and the rights to Van Horn, the second overall pick in the 1997 draft. Philadelphia 76ers Jackson played in 48 games for the 76ers in the 1997-1998 averaging 13.7 points and 4.7 rebounds per game with decreased minutes from previous seasons. Jimmy Jackson was reported to be unhappy with his decreased role and shooting playing with Allen Iverson, who was viewed as the 76er's franchise player. In the middle of the 97-98 season, the 76ers traded Jackson along with Clarence Weatherspoon to the Golden State Warriors for Joe Smith (basketball) and Brian Shaw. All four players would be free agents at the end of the season, with the 76ers fearing an inability to re-sign Jackson and the Warriors fearing an inability to re-sign Smith. Golden State Warriors Although Jackson saw an increased role as the Warriors’ starting shooting guard, averaging 18.9 points, 5.6 rebounds, and 40.6 minutes per game for the remainder of the 97-98, he disliked playing for a losing franchise. In the offseason, Jackson signed with the Portland Trail Blazers. Portland Trail Blazers Jackson hobbled through the 1998-99 season with numerous injuries. He averaged 8.4 points and 2.6 rebounds in 24 minutes per game (which at that point were career lows). Despite having talent and depth, the Trail Blazers were plagued by injuries, attitude problems on the court, and legal problems off the court. In an effort to clean up their image and team chemistry in the 1999 off-season, the Trail Blazers traded or chose not to re-sign many of their players. Jackson, along with talented but troubled Isaiah Rider was traded to the Atlanta Hawks for Steve Smith. Atlanta Hawks For the 1999-2000 season, Jackson played in 79 games for the Hawks averaging 16.7 points and 5 rebounds per 35 minutes. Jackson suited up for only 17 games for the Hawks in the 2000-2001 season. After voicing his displeasure with losing, Jackson was traded with Larry Robinson and Anthony Johnson in January 2001 to the Cleveland Cavaliers for Brevin Knight. Cleveland Cavaliers Hailing from nearby Toledo and a product of The Ohio State University, Jackson's trade to the Cavaliers was viewed by many as a homecoming of sorts. Additionally, Jackson was happy to be part of a team that, as an early season success story, was eyeing the playoffs for the 2000-2001 season despite a run of injuries to a number of key players. Playing in 39 games and starting only 26 of them, Jackson's stats for the Cavailers were modest, 10.3 points and 3.7 rebounds in only 29.2 minutes per game. The Cavaliers went on to finish 30-52 and miss the playoffs that season. Jackson did not receive an offer from the Cavaliers or any other team in the following off-season. Miami Heat For the start of 2001-2002 season, Jackson did not have a team. He did not play in the month of November, before signing with the Miami Heat in December 2001. The Heat, already with a shallow bench, signed Jackson to mitigate the effects of injuries to key players. Jackson averaged 10.7 points and 5.3 rebounds in 33.2 minutes per game, appearing as a starter in some games as injuries warranted. Again, Jackson did not receive an offer from Miami or any other team in the following off season. Sacramento Kings For the start of 2002-2003 season, Jackson again did not have a team. For the second straight season, he did not play in the month of November. Jackson eventually signed with the Sacramento Kings in December 2002 to bolster their bench. In 63 games off the bench, Jackson averaged 7.7 points and 4.1 rebounds in only 20.8 minutes per game. However, he showed flashes of brilliance and played well during crucial moments of games. Jackson saw his stock rise, and as a free agent, received a two year offer from the Houston Rockets the following off season. Houston Rockets/New Orleans Hornets Jackson played in 80 games for the 2003-2004 season, starting in all of them. He averaged 12.9 points and 6.1 rebounds in 39 minutes per game. He returned for the 2004-2005 season, again putting up decent statistics as a starter for the first 24 games. Despite averaging 13.3 points and 4.8 rebounds in 41.3 minutes per game, the Rockets dealt Jackson along with Bostjan Nachbar to the New Orleans Hornets for David Wesley. Although Hornets General Manager Allan Bristow looked forward to the additions of Nachbar and Jackson, Jackson refused to report to the Hornets, an act for which he was suspended. Without ever appearing in a Hornets uniform, Jackson was traded to the Phoenix Suns for Maciej Lampe, Casey Jacobsen, and Jackson Vroman. Phoenix Suns Jackson finished the 2004-2005 season with the Suns averaging a modest 8.8 points and 3.9 rebounds per 24.9 minutes per game. Although re-signed in the following offseason, Jackson was waived at the beginning of March 2006 after spending nearly two months on the bench without playing any minutes. Jackson averaged career lows of 3.7 points and 2.4 rebounds per 15.6 minutes in 27 games. Immediately after being waived, Jackson was claimed by the Los Angeles Lakers Los Angeles Lakers Jackson finished the 2005-2006 season with Lakers, playing in only 13 games with averages of 1.7 points and .9 rebounds per 7 minutes. Jackson did not receive an offer to sign with any team in the following off season. Personal During much of his career, Jackson wore a sweatband on his arm with the numbers "419" (which refer to the North American telephone Area code Area code that serves Toledo and most of northwest Ohio) to represent where he is from. Notes Jimmy Jackson recently purchased the steam plant in downtown Toledo, Ohio and still owes the financial lender more than two million dollars for the abandoned property. External links *nba.com/historical/playerfile *Profile at NBA.com *Love Triangle between Kidd, Braxton, and Jackson *http://www.ohiostatebuckeyes.com/ViewArticle.dbml?DB_OEM_ID=17300&ATCLID=1286900 *http://www.apbr.org/ncaaawrd.html